Heirs to the Blood
Release date: February 3, 2010 Total cards: 168 (in boosters) Boosters: 11 card Rarity: 54 rares, 58 vampires, and 56 common Decks: 4 non-random preconstructed decks, Gargoyle, Kiasyd, Salubri antitribu and Samedi. All the new cards in the preconstructed decks are also found in the boosters and each preconstructed deck contains reprints of vampires and library cards from earlier sets Power Pulses in the Vein The descendants of Caine are many, and their blood is diverse. It may infuse a vampire with spiritual hunger, or stony endurance, or the maddening touch of the fae. Bloodlines arise and struggle for power against the entrenched clans. The blood will prevail. Contents 270px|right|middle|alt=Heirs to the Blood booster Display box art White Wolf's seventeenth expansion for Vampire: The Eternal Struggle is Heirs to the Blood, which focuses on the bloodlines and infernalists. Each booster pack contains 11 cards randomly selected from a set of 168 all-new cards consisting of 54 rares, 58 vampires, and 56 commons. The set also features 4 non-random preconstructed decks, which contain even more cards and are designed to get beginning players started right away. All the new cards in the preconstructed decks are also found in the boosters, and naturally each preconstructed deck contains reprints of vampires and library cards from earlier sets. 'The pre-constructed decks are:' *'Lasombra''' / '''Kiasyd' *'Nosferatu''' / '''Samedi' *'Tremere''' / '''Gargoyles' *'Ventrue Antitribu''' / '''Salubri Antitribu' New Rules *'Research Area:' Some cards may move cards to a special staging area called the research area. The cards in your research area are face down and out of play; they can be affected only by cards and effects that say so explicitly. *'Maleficia and Striga: '''Two new Disciplines that are only available to infernal vampires. The same way that Caitiff is not a clan, these are not true Disciplines, however (so just like "Caitiff" cannot be chosen for Consanguineous Boon, Ian Forestal couldn't use his ability to meet a Striga requirement, for example, nor could Maleficia be chosen as one of the Great Beast's.) Heirs to the Blood - Plot and thematic 100px|right|middle|alt=Heirs to the Blood Icon logo Power pulses in the vein! The descendants of Caine are many, and their blood is diverse. It may infuse a vampire with spiritual hunger, or stony endurance, or the maddening touch of the fae. Bloodlines arise and struggle for power against the entrenched clans. The blood will prevail. Recepition Heirs to the Blood have mostly positive reception, selling very well. With the stock sold out temporarily at some times. *On february 3, 2010. Potomac Distribution posted on his blog: ''"VTES Heirs to the Blood Released Today! Today marked the official release date for White Wolf's new Vampire: The Eternal Struggle Heirs to the Blood expansion. We have shipped all pre-orders at this point. Due to the last minute surge in pre-orders we are temporarily sold out of Heirs to the Blood boosters. We have more on backorder that are expected to arrive next week. If you would like to place an order for booster boxes, please email us at sales@potomacdist.com. We have a limited number of starter boxes still available for $49 each." *On february 9, 2010. White Wolf, Inc posted on his official home page: "Heirs to the Blood Starter Displays SOLD OUT!!!!! We have completely sold out of Heirs to the Blood Starter Displays in, what could be, record time. White Wolf would like to thank LSJ and Ben Peal for the stellar card choice and playtest/design of this set. Go out and grab the boosters while they're hot" References *White Wolf's Overview of "Heirs to the Blood" expansion *"Heirs to the Blood": Even Stronger Sales" - February 10, 2010 post on Extrala Blog *Heirs to the Blood on "Wikipedia: The Free Encyclopedia" Category:Vtes: expansions